Untold Feelings
Untold Feelings is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Gravina Bridge on Prison Island, between Sharla and Melia at pink affinity. Introduction Sharla: '''Hey, Melia... I wanted to talk to you. About... you-know-who. ' '''Melia:' You mean Shulk? Sharla: Yeah. I was wondering about... you and him, you know? Melia: You're being rather vague, Sharla. What were you wondering? Sharla: Well, you know... About Shulk... Gain (+8) Sharla: ''you still like him?'' Melia: Could you not have simply asked in the first place? Well... I do have something I need to tell you. Sharla: You had a breakthrough?! Oh, this is great! Melia: Not a breakthrough, Sharla. In fact, quite the opposite. I have decided to give up. Sharla: You don't want to pursue him? Did you at least tell him how you feel? Melia: I did not. He remains blissfully unaware. Sharla: ''is just like you, Melia.'' Always thinking of others, but secretly hurting inside. Melia: I-it is not that bad. Sharla: You don't fool me for a second. Sharla can tell from a mile away. Melia: How do you do that? All right. I admit it has been hard. I have already lived for a great number of years. But never before have I experienced these emotions. Sharla: I'm truly sorry, Melia. I wish I could have done more to help. I should have paid more attention to how you were doing. Melia: You are not at fault here, Sharla. You have already lost someone. My hurt cannot compare to that. Sharla: Melia... Melia: I have decided that Shulk and Fiora deserve a future together. So I shall watch from afar and wish them every happiness. Sharla: Well... it's a shame, but maybe it's for the best. And I've no doubt those two will be really happy together. Net 0 (+4, -4) Sharla: ''you still like him?'' Melia: Could you not have simply asked in the first place? Well... I do have something I need to tell you. Sharla: You had a breakthrough?! Oh, this is great! Melia: Not a breakthrough, Sharla. In fact, quite the opposite. I have decided to give up. Sharla: You don't want to pursue him? Did you at least tell him how you feel? Melia: I did not. He remains blissfully unaware. Sharla: ''breaks my heart, Melia.'' How can you just give up without telling him how you feel? You'll only live to regret it. Melia: Will I? I am not so sure. I feel I may be happier this way. Sharla: Hmm. Well, if you're sure... Melia: I am. I know that I will cherish the time I spent with Shulk forever. My task is clear. I must see Shulk and Fiora achieve true happiness together. Sharla: That makes sense I suppose. And anyway, everything'll be fine! We're going to find you a nice lad. Imagine the queue for a chance to date a pretty girl like you! It'd probably stretch around both feet of the Bionis! Melia: You really think so? Thank you, Sharla! I hope you find love again... Maybe even with... you know... Sharla: What was that? With who, Melia? Melia: Do not worry, Sharla. It will come to you... Net 0 (-4, +4) Sharla: ''you given up?'' Melia: Hah. What chance do I have? Do you honestly think there is any room in Shulk's heart for me? Sharla: Why would you say that? Melia: Fiora admitted to me her feelings. She... wants to be with Shulk. I will never best her. Sharla: So she told you... Melia: Yet I feel... strangely relieved. As if I can move on with my life and forget this pain in my heart. Sharla: ''agree. It's for the best.'' You have to move on or you'll just feel even worse. Melia: Indeed. I will not pine over him. There are other fish in the sea. Sharla: Now you're talking, Melia. But I wish I found it so easy to put the past behind me... Melia: What do you mean, Sharla? Sharla: Oh, nothing. It's silly really. I'm just finding it hard to forget about... him. Melia: Gadolt, you mean... Sharla: His last words to me were 'I've fulfilled my promise'... But why did that mean he had to go and die on me? Melia: Mourning is a part of acceptance. Try to turn that sadness into a celebration of his life. And I do hope you get together with Reyn. He'll make you happy. Sharla: You're right, Melia, although it's easier said than done. Thank you. Loss (-8) Sharla: you given up?'' '' Melia: Hah. What chance do I have? Do you honestly think there is any room in Shulk's heart for me? Sharla: Why would you say that? Melia: Fiora admitted to me her feelings. She... wants to be with Shulk. I will never best her. Sharla: So she told you... Melia: Yet I feel... strangely relieved. As if I can move on with my life and forget this pain in my heart. Sharla: ''putting on a brave face!'' If you didn't do that all the time, things might go better for you. Melia: Whatever do you mean?! Sharla: If you opened yourself up a bit, shared your doubts with others. Before today, I doubted whether you could handle it all, Melia. You're always telling everyone else not to worry about you. Melia: We are who we are. I find it difficult to change, as all of us do. Sharla: Well, I'm only trying to give you some friendly advice. I'd never want you to change too drastically. None of us would. We all like you just how you are! Melia: Thank you for saying that, Sharla. Sharla: And next time, whoever you go for, they'll be putty in your hands! Melia: I, er, certainly hope so. Thank you, Sharla. Category:Prison Island Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts